


Fighting for Me

by Slytherin_Quidditch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Marriage Contracts, Marriage Proposal, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Quidditch/pseuds/Slytherin_Quidditch
Summary: Draco is ready to propose to the love of his life.  Unfortunately his father thinks she's unworthy and arranges a more suitable marriage.  In order to break the contract Draco must reveal the unsavory parts of being the Malfoy heir.  And hope  Ginny still wants him after.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Death_by_Quill](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Death_by_Quill) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Round Three ONLY  
> Theme: Desperation
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Draco watched as Ginny hugged Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood, though now she was Luna Potter, offering congratulations on their marriage. Never did Draco think that he’d manage an invite to Potter’s wedding, even with the fact that he’d been dating the youngest Weasley for almost two years. He observed his girlfriend greeting Hermione Flint-Pucey nee Granger as she approached the newlywed couple, the petite witch shocked the Wizarding World when she married the two Slytherin wizards. By the looks of the way her husbands were hovering over her and the slight swelling of her stomach, the triad would soon be expecting an addition to their family. 

 

Draco smiled at Ginny as she gracefully parted from her friends to return to his side. He greeted his witch with a light kiss and handed her one of the flutes of champagne he’d been holding. “How’s Granger doing?” Draco asked as he wrapped an arm around Ginny’s waist.

 

“Mrs. Flint-Pucey is expecting twins in 6 months. And if her husbands don’t back off at least a little she may kill them by the end of the pregnancy.” Ginny giggled. Draco allowed his gaze to roam over the reception to see George Weasley headed straight for the pair. Out of all of Ginny’s siblings, Draco prefered the remaining Weasley twin. 

 

“Hello little sister, Malfoy.” George greeted as he approached the couple. “How’s the Quidditch season going Gin?” Ginny’s eyes lit up and she began to wildly gesture as she talked about her teammates and the new plays. 

 

“I think this is going to be my last season?” Ginny finished as she sipped at her champagne. George nodded as he took in the information. “I think I may take up sports writing. I know I’m only 23 but it’s already starting to wear on me. And I’m missing so much while I’m away at games.” Draco looked at his girlfriend and wondered if this was the time, well not at Potter’s wedding reception that’s just bad form. He’d bought a ring three weeks previous. Ginny had been gone for two months and upon her return he realized he didn’t want to be without her. He had missed her dreadfully while she was away. And if she was looking to step back from Quidditch, settling down with him might be included in that. 

 

George winked at Draco before making his way back to Angelina and their son Fred. Music was starting and the Potters made their way out onto the dancefloor for their first dance. Soon after Draco offered his hand to Ginny and the pair glided onto the dancefloor. A few hours later they all gathered to send off the newlyweds. As Harry passed by the couple he nodded at Draco who returned it with a handshake and a swift congratulations. The party broke apart after and Draco escorted Ginny back to her apartment. He kissed her goodnight and once she was safely encased in her home, he disapparated.

 

Landing at the front entrance of Malfoy Manor, Draco found that he very much wished that he was staying at Ginny’s. When he moved through the entrance hall and found his father waiting for him in the open drawing room, and he wished that he had stayed even more. 

 

“Draco come here.” Lucius commanded pointedly. Since the start of his relationship with Ginny, the relationship between him and his father had suffered. “You’re 24 and it’s about time you settled down with a wife, and started working on a family.” Draco inwardly groaned.

 

“I’ve a procured a ring and I’m planning on asking Ginny to marry me.” Draco replied as he stared at his father. Lucius scoffed as he sipped a glass of cognac. 

 

“The Weasley chit. I’m talking about a well-bred pureblood wife.” Lucius spat. “Pureblood she may be but she is far from what a Malfoy wife should be. Break off whatever it is you believe you have between the two of you.” Draco felt heat rise in his body at his father’s blatant dismissal of the woman he loved. 

 

“I am not calling off anything with Ginny. I am going to ask her to marry me and if she agrees I will marry her.” Draco stated angrily as he stood from his chair. Lucius watched as his son made to leave the room.

 

“You will as Gerald Greengrass and I have arranged for you and his youngest daughter, Astoria to marry. And you will marry her.” Lucius swept from the room leaving Draco fuming and distraught. Without a glance Draco hurried from the manor and returned to Ginny’s home. A quick knock on her door had Ginny answering and finding Draco with tears welling in his eyes. 

 

 

“That’s barbaric.” Ginny stated softly as she took in her distraught boyfriend. Her heart hurt for them both. He obviously did not want to marry Astoria Greengrass and Ginny most definitely was waiting for him to propose to her. Their relationship had a rocky start, which was unsurprising when you looked at their past, but they were in love. Ginny wrapped her arms around Draco. “Is there anyway out of this?” She asked as she stroked his back. 

“I don’t know.” Draco replied brokenly. His father could barely leave the manor and he was still trying to run Draco’s life. “I didn’t get to look at the contract. I just needed to see you.” Ginny let her mind whirl as she tried to think of what to do. 

“We need that contract Draco. Even with Hermione nearing the end of her pregnancy she’s still quite embroiled in magical law as is Adrian.” Ginny stated assertively. “I know you don’t want to go back there now but the sooner we get our hands on that contract the sooner we can figure out how to break it.” Draco looked up at Ginny and pulled her down for a kiss.

“I’ll go get it now you floo Adrian and hopefully we don’t interrupt anything.” Draco pulled himself together and flooed back to the manor. He immediately made his way to his father’s study knowing that he’d have the contract there. 

“Draco darling.” Draco froze as his mother called him. “I tried to stop him.” Narcissa wished Lucius could see how happy their son was with Ms. Weasley but he let his feud with Arthur cloud that. 

“I need that contract, Mother.” Draco whispered as he drew closer to his mother. “Ginny and I are going to find a way around this. I love her and I’m going to marry her.” Narcissa felt her heart swell at her son’s admission. He was going to fight for what he wanted in life at last. 

“He’s not going to hand it over Draco, I haven’t even been allowed to see it.” She could see her son try to hide his scowl at his father’s trickery. “I’ll try and distract him but you must be quick. And once you have it leave I’ll have the house elves send anything important to Ms. Weasley’s home.” Narcissa told Draco as she hugged her son. 

“Thank you Mother.” And with that Narcissa Malfoy strode down the hall and entered his father’s study without even a knock. His father hated that. He hid behind a marble statue of one of his ancestors when he heard the sounds of an argument travel into the hall. Moments later he watched as his father escorted a tearful Narcissa to their room, on the opposite side of the manor. The moment the pair turned the corner Draco broke his father’s wards and ransacked the study. Anything that even mentioned the name Greengrass he grabbed but still he couldn’t find the contract. 

Draco stood silently for a moment before leaning on the side of his father’s desk. A deafening click sounded and a compartment Draco never knew existed sounded. And there was the contract and everything pertaining to it. Quickly emptying the draw Draco looked around before pulling out his wand and setting the room back to rights. He closed the desk compartment and quietly left the study. He raced to the entrance hall and practically dove for the floo. 

“Did you get it?” Came Ginny’s nervous voice as Draco landed in the living room. Draco noted that Adrian was there, looking none too pleased about being pulled away from his lovers. 

“Yes.” He replied as he began putting the papers on the table. Adrian immediately snatched up the document. Draco looked on helplessly as he watched his friend look over the contract that could ruin his life. 

“So the good news is it is capable of getting out of this contract. The bad news is that it won’t be easy. Since you weren’t engaged to Ginny before the contract was signed we can’t use that.” Adrian muttered more to himself than either Ginny or Draco. “We can petition with witnesses that your relationship was heading toward an engagement. A contract can be voided if enough evidence can be provided that a couple was securely established before the contract came into effect. And thankfully the contract was only signed a week ago so that’s in our favor.” 

Draco felt his head spin as Adrian kept throwing out suggestions on how to get out of this. “Mate I’m going to make a copy of this and have Mione go over it in the morning.” Adrian sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Maybe this will work in my favor and she’ll stay home a bit more.” Draco gave a laugh.

“You knew what you were getting into with that one Adrian.” Draco teased his friend as he tried not to think about how he might lose Ginny. Adrian glared at his friend before hugging Ginny and patting Draco on the shoulder. He flooed back to his house leaving Ginny and Draco alone. “Let’s go to bed Gin. I want to hold you.” Draco stated as he pulled her to him. Ginny nodded and allowed him to lead her. They’d figure this out.

 

 

“Ginny! Draco!” A very awake Hermione Flint-Pucey yelled as she entered her friend’s flat. “I’ve looked at the contract and I think we can break it but it’s not going to be pretty.” The pair groaned at the sound of the curly haired witch. The further her pregnancy went along the more rambunctious she got. 

“We’re on our way down Mione.” Ginny yelled back as she stumbled out of bed and hurried downstairs in her pajamas, she didn’t want to test the patience of the pregnant witch. Draco followed at a more sedate pace. 

“Granger.” Draco greeted as he sat next to his girlfriend. Hermione scowled at him.

“One of these days you’ll call me Hermione.” She threatened as she placed her copy of the contract on the coffee table. “So from what I found in the contract Lucius is presenting it as he knows best for you. This kind of contract is generally used when a family suspects the use of mind altering substances or significant others that only want access to a family vault. We need to prove that you are capable of deciding what’s best for yourself or that Lucius is unable to make competent decisions regarding you.” Hermione explained as she pulled out her notes on the contract. 

Draco paled slightly at the implications behind Hermione’s research. “I’d have to basically make my father out to be an incompetent parent. Not that he ever was competent but actually telling people this and allowing them into my privacy.” Draco was nervous. If Ginny knew about his childhood she may not want him especially if they wanted children. 

“Draco there’s no other way out unless you knocked Ginny up in the last month.” Hermione bluntly affirmed. “I’ll be in a closed session of family court and everyone will be sworn to secrecy about what is said.”

“I’ll do it.” Draco uttered nervously. “I have to warn my mother though. This could result in backlash on her as well. And she’d dealt with his incompetency longer than I have.” 

“We’ll invite her to tea with Adrian and Marcus’s mothers. That way your father won’t be able to find a way around this.” Hermione determined and saw herself out.

“The things that I’m going to have to reveal Ginny.” Draco started.

“I’ll love you either way Draco. You’re not your father.” She soothed as she thought over their options. 

Neither could say that Hermione didn’t get things moving as Draco and Ginny entered courtroom four. The small room only held about twenty people but there wasn’t going to be nearly that many. 

The hearing began almost immediately and Draco was given Veritaserum to prove that he was truthful about what was asked. 

“State your name.” The judge told Draco.”

“Draco Lucius Malfoy.” 

“Why are you here today?”

“I’m hoping to break a marriage contract that my father arranged for me so I can marry someone else.”

“Who is the contract to and to whom do you wish to marry?”

The contract is for me to marry Astoria Greengrass. And I wish to marry Ginny Weasley.”

The judge looked up at him and glanced over at Ginny who looked on nervously.

“So we are here to determine the competency of Lucius Malfoy to arrange a marriage contract for his adult son?” 

“Yes sir.” Draco answered.

“We all know that due to your father’s involvement with Lord Voldemort that you recieved the Dark Mark before you came of age, correct?” The judge asked.

“Yes, sir.” Draco knew that would be the easiest question he’d have to reply to.

“Before that had your father Lucius Malfoy ever harmed you?”

“Yes, sir” Draco gritted his teeth and snuck a glimpse at Ginny. The color paled out of her face.

“How did he do this?” Draco breathed deeply as all the instances of correction that his father inflicted on him.

“When I was younger, starting at about maybe 5 or 6, when I did something he deemed unsuitable for a Malfoy he would hit me with a switch across my back and legs, usually until I bled. Then as I got older, around 13 and onward, I’d still receive the beatings but sometimes he’d also use the Cruciatus Curse on me.” Draco admitted shamefully. He could hear the gasps at what he shared. 

“What did your father deem unsuitable for a Malfoy?” The judge continued.

“I was caught playing with a House Elf, that was the earliest I can remember. My father was enraged he beat me until I was bleeding then he killed the elf in front of me. He told me that I shouldn’t associate with my lessers. I was left bleeding and in pain until my mother found me hours later.” Draco revealed before he continued on. “He deemed helping my mother with most things wrong as he believed her lesser. That she should come at my command and not the other way around.” He could hear crying and looked up to find Ginny hugging his mother. He felt terrible at disclosing that about his mother. “And once in Hogwarts if I didn’t receive top marks I was beaten and he’d use the Cruciatus Curse on me when he thought I wasn’t getting the point through the physical beatings.” 

The judge continued to ask questions that brought out more and more injustices against Draco and even Narcissa. When Draco admitted that his father had help him under the Imperius Curse and forced him to rape a virgin muggle girl, the room was outraged. Draco found himself unable to look at Ginny as he the judge was called to order. He’d get out of this contract but he’d never have Ginny after this. 

“Mr. Malfoy it would be my greatest pleasure to dissolve this contract. Nothing said here can leave this room unless stated by you, Mr. Malfoy.” The judge shook Draco’s hand and handed him the antidote to the truth serum he ingested. “I wish you good luck.”

Draco stumbled toward his mother and Ginny. He could see those sitting in the room looking at him with pity. “Draco I’m so sorry.” His mother started as tears fell from her eyes. “I failed as your mother to let him do those things to you.” Draco hugged his mother before looking up at Ginny. Her eyes held tears and he released his mother and moved toward his girlfriend.

“Ginny” He started when she launched herself into his arms. Ginny sobbed against his shoulder as he immediately began stroking her back.

“I love you.” She told him confidently through her crying. “To go up there and tell a group of strangers what happened to you. To even say it in front of your old enemies and your mother. You are so brave Draco.” Draco felt wetness running down his face as he pulled Ginny toward him. He was so happy that she still wanted him. He was desperate to escape the contract his father trapped him in and in the process he thought she’d become disgusted with him. 

He was so broken from his childhood and he didn’t think he’d survive losing Ginny, she was the fire in his life. And to think she thought him brave. That she still loved him with all of her heart.

“Marry me Ginny.” Draco uttered through his tears. “I bought you a ring but it’s at your house hidden. But I love you so much and I’d be honored if you’d share your life with me.” 

“Of course I will Draco. Nothing said here is going to change my feelings for you.” Ginny answered. Draco could hear applause as he kissed his witch right there in the courtroom. 

Gods did he love her.


End file.
